Electrical couplings which pass high frequency signals often require a metal electromagnetic shield between contacts to minimize cross-talk between adjacent contacts. One approach has been to place the contacts within dielectric tubes of a body, and to place thin metal strips between the tubes, with the strips being bent in a zig-zag fashion to completely surround each of the contact-holding tubes. This approach is fairly expensive because of the time required to mount the plates and the high rework rate that is encountered. An electrical coupling for holding numerous contacts, which provided a grounded metal shield around each of the contacts to shield it from other contacts, in a simple and low cost construction, would be of considerable value. An important application of such electrical couplings is as intermodule stack connectors for interconnecting a pair of modules having projecting pin contacts, and a low cost shielded connector for such applications would be especially useful.